swimminton_dorkfishiefandomcom-20200215-history
Lode Rhythm 2: Edol Rhythm
Lode Rhythm 2: Edol Rhythm is the cancelled sequel to the original Lode Rhythm. This time, instead of focusing on 6 series (Lode Runner, Jumpman, Frisky Tom, Rhythm Heaven, Battle for Dream Island, The Amy & Puffy Show, Super Mario Bros., Yoshi, and & Aspen & Emmy), it becomes an epic mega-crossover between the previously mentioned series, Hanna-Barbera, Konami, Spümcø, Nintendo, & more! It would have released as a Swimminton Orca exclusive. Story Prologue: Previously, on Lode Rhythm... Aspen wakes up on the floor, wondering what the hell just happened. After a few seconds, he realized that his entire Place had turned to rubble. All of his memories, all of his hopes & dreams, even his computer- GONE! "Dad", a girl's voice calls out, "I'm hom-". She didn't even finish her sentence before she ran to her father in shock. "Help me Emmy", he coughed out, "Call 911. I don't think I'll be conscious for much longer." Then Aspen passes out. Later, at Rhythm Heaven's Only Hospital™; "Doctor, is he gonna be OK?" "Miss, relax, just finished surgery". Dr. Bacteria & Emmy are at Aspen's bedside, & a heart monitor is tracking every heartbeat of his. (Of Aspen's, not the Doc.) "He'll wake up soon." Cue Aspen slowly opening his eyelids, much to the surprise of both. "Funny," say the Doc, "Recovery is usually much slower than accidents as big as this." Aspen shakes his head & screams out "WHERE AM I? WHAT IS THIS!!" He points to the Doc; "WHO ARE YOU!!!" Doctor Bacteria explains everything: 6 stick figures blew up his Place, 3 of them entered portals that are the color of their skin, & Amy and Puffy where at the hospital too. Amy & Puffy (together): Hi! "LODE RUNNER," Aspen shouted. "Lode Runner & his pineapple-ing STUPID friends! So THEY done it! Well, you can't chop down an apple tree without it falling down. I giving them the sweet juice of REVENGE!" He then stomps out of the room, leaving everyone except Emmy puzzled. "My father makes no sense when he's angry", she explained. Chapter 1: The Creation of Edol Runner Characters The list will go like this: Name; Description Playable The New Stick Figure Six * Edol Runner: The first character you'll play, who's a mish-mash of the DNA of Lode Runner, Jumpman, & Runman. He has the appearance of the first one (abet recolored grey), & downplayed versions of the special abilities of the latter two. * Runman: Go, green stick figure! Go fast! He can run much faster then any of the other character, & can ever run over traps of he's quick enough. * D'oginge: An orange stick figure with an indigo scarf. She can use said scarf as a whip, & to swing across large pits. * Brian: A brown-skinned knight who carries a sword with him at all times. He can use it to slay enemies, but they will soon respawn. * Stealth-San: A purple stick figure ninja, not unlike those seen in Lode Runner Hibye. The only difference is that she has obviously feminine features, such as eyelashes. Anyway, she can blend in with the background to avoid enemies, as her name suggests. * Chill: A cyan man wearing a huge fluffy coat. He has ice breath, which can freeze enemies & make the ice slippery. Mains Stick Figure Six Classic * Lode Runner: It's Lode Runner!... And after adventuring in Rhythm Heaven & fighting so many characters (twice!), he's dead tired. He works exactly as he does in the original game. * Jumpman: He has nothing to do with Donkey Kong, or Mario Bros. or any of that crap. Like in the original, he has the ability to jump out of traps. * Frisky Tom: A perverted plumber who likes peaking into bathroom windows. He has a plunger he can use to pull up objects in the ground. * Ava: A pink-skinned scientist, who is the creator of Edol Runner. As a character, she can throw potions with randomized effects. * Hammerman: *Insert MC Hammer joke here.* He welds a large hammer, which can break stuff below AND under him. * Nick Brown: Nice fedora, Nick! He can use said hat to flip switches & knock out enemies. Arisa's Army * Arisa; Wonderful! Arisa started her army to fight Aspen's, because she wanted to save Erina from his clutches. When you play as this Pop Singer, 2 of her fans (who are monkeys) trial behind. They're here to support her- and that boosts her all of her stats very high! * Aloha; She's pink dog who has her orange hair in a ponytail. Based upon the scrapped character of the same name from Mushup Races. * Bruce; A human with the ears & tail of a wolf. Her was featured in a single Scratch project & was never seen again. Now, a redesigned Bruce came back... FOR REVENGE!!! * Rachel; Rachel was Gabriel's girlfriend in Aspen & Emmy. In the 2018 reboot, she was replaced with some Wacky Races characters for unknown reasons. She didn't come back for revenge; She came to convince Gabe to marry her. * Sportario: Apparently this is supposed to be Sportacus from Lazytown? Was seen in at least 3 Scratch projects. * Rebecca: Sportario's sister. Was seen in the palette swaps of Lode Runner in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo Switch, & was never seen again. * Yumi: One of the older designs of Gabriel. She just came back to see how Amy & Puffy are doing. Aspen's Army * Aspen's Family ** Aspen; The main antagonist, of course. He's traveling across multiple dimensions to collect enough Gud Stuffs to become overpowered & become KING OF THE MULTIVERSE!!! ** Erina; OH GOD SHE BECAME HOT! *Ahem* Yep, Erina's on Aspen's side now. ** Emmy; The young daughter of Aspen. See looks a lot like an unused sprite from Rhythm Heaven's Remix 2... or Dorkfishie. ** Stepswitcher; To this day, Aspen still didn't know if Erina cheated on him or not. She did she was related to Play-Yan, & Stepswitchers where related to Play-Yan, so SOMETHING must be up. Just kidding- The creatively named Stepswitcher is adopted. ** Gabriel Stilles; Aspen's cousin. His heart belonged to Rachel- at least, until Arisa came along. Gabe dumped her to hang out with the pop-ular girl & her monkey fans. Rachel was NOT amused. ** Play-Yan; He loves music! And taking over small countries! * Aspen's Army ** Dick Dastardly & Muttley; "No, Muttley! I don't care if we're close to the finish line! We MUST CHEAT!"- Dick Dastardly, Wacky Races (2017) ** Ren & Stimpy ** Amy & Puffy ** The Jetsons, Astro, & Rosie the Robot Maid Trivia * The game was cancelled because Dorkfishie wasn't active on it for a long time, & she doesn't have any more ideas for bosses or levels. Category:Games Category:Swimminton Games Category:Swimminton Orca Games Category:Swimminton Orca Category:Lode Runner Category:Rhythm Heaven Category:Sequels Category:Crossovers Category:Lode Rhythm Category:Cancelled Category:Rhythm Heaven Games Category:Original Games